


Something in the Oven

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [184]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Clones, Culture Against Clones, F/M, Multiple Husbands, Not a Canon Character in Sight, Touching, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill.Amy tells her lovers something precious. It does not go over like she expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Amy knows for sure the second day she feels it, the tingling bundle of energy behind her navel. She knows because she felt it before, with Bennu.

When she tells Anders and Rae, she's not sure what she's really expecting, but them standing there staring at her isn't it. And while Rae watches her, cautious and hopeful, but not quite sure if he should do anything about it, it's Anders that's looking altogether dubious about the situation.

He's technically older than Rae. So it kind of makes sense. But still.

“Are you sure?”

She is. She knows with certainty. But she can't stop herself from asking him why she wouldn't be, and the slightly startled look Rae sends Anders makes her worry a little. She'd like to say she knows them-- she has, after all, let both of them in her bed. But perhaps they know one another better on a scale she doesn't.

Anders just keeps looking dubious, even though he glances at Rae too, and then back at her. “...we're clones. It doesn't sound like sound judgment to leave us virile.“

Translation to English: Anders isn't sure they can have kids.

Amy can feel the gentle tingling, though, and knows better. “I'm sure.” He still looks dubious, but Rae edges forward cautiously, dropping a hand to linger over her belly. She takes it and presses it against her skin.

Her belly is flat, there's nothing physical to feel. But she talks him through sensing the energy the same way Rafe taught David, watches his brow furrow, and reassures him it will get easier to feel as she gets further along. Anders doesn't step forward to try.

A week later she coaxes him in, and the feeling is stronger. She watches something leave the set of his shoulders, leave the way he watches her, and change into something else.

Then he can't get enough of her belly and the little life growing inside her, but his touches are still less frequent than Rae. Rae always asks, despite himself; he keeps his hand over the sense for hours at a time, just feeling. Anders works in brief touches, just a few minutes at a time, but they gather up and build, and soon enough he's touching her every few minutes, as if making sure the baby hasn't up and vanished yet, the same way he keeps touching her, to make sure she's not a dream.

They're adorable. Amy loves them; they're not Rafe, exactly, they're different, they're themselves, but she loves them anyway.

Also they don't bother asking if she knows who the father of this new child is. She never tells them how grateful she is that they don't.


End file.
